Carson C.
'Carson '''was a housemate in International House of Shade: Norway. Bio International House of Shade: Norway Carson entered the house alongside 15 other newbies to IHOS on Night 1. Once it was revealed that coaches would be in effect this season, Carson was drafted by Chrissa alongside Jenna, Jordan M. and Jack C. to be part of a team. At the end of week 1, though he lost her teammate, Carson won immunity from the week 2 nominations as a result. During Week 3, after failing to win the Safety Challenge, Carson saw himself nominated by Jack to face the public vote against Lily, Sara O. and Zack. Luckily enough for Carson, he received the least votes to evict out of the 4 and survived another week. During Week 4, Carson saw himself paired in a duo with Isaac as a result of the week's task. During Week 5, Carson went onto win the carepackage from the Norwegian public, and was granted immunity from the week's nominations as a result, however that safety was not around for long. Carson and his partner Jenna were nominated during Week 6 by HOH's Danielle and Steffen during BBUS/CAN week, and while it may have seemed bleak, the 2 were later saved. Due to not giving a warning that he would not be competing in the POV, Sam R. and his partner Isaac were punished with replacing Jenna and Carson on the block, and Sam was later evicted as a result. After escaping nominations during Week 7, The housemates were told that Week 8 would be Devastation Week, where 3 housemates were to leave by the end of it, and while he managed to avoid the first 2 evictions, Carson was nominated by the house alongside Isaac and Jenna to face the public vote, however he was able to survive yet again. Carson made it through the nomination cycle of the game, and had just one more challenge before he could make it to the finals, however after losing the finale pass challenge to Lily, he faced the final public vote to evict alongside Isaac and Sara, but it was at this point his luck ran out and 41.2% of the public voted to evict him, ending his journey in Norway in 5th place and evicting his coach Chrissa in the process. Competition History Carepackage History Nomination History } | - | - |- | style="background-color:#CCCCCC;" | 2 | colspan="2" style="background-color:#C0C0C0;" | ''No Nominations | style="background-color:#FFD700;" |''Immune'' |- | style="background-color:#CCCCCC;" | 3 | | Jack | |- | style="background-color:#CCCCCC;" | 4 | Connor & Jenna | Dani | - |- | style="background-color:#CCCCCC;" | 5 | Dani & Jack | - | style="background-color:#FFD700;" |''Immune'' |- | style="background-color:#CCCCCC;" | 6 | | Dani & Steffen | - |- | style="background-color:#CCCCCC;" | 7 | Dani Steffen | Lily | - |- | rowspan="2" style="background-color:#CCCCCC;" | 8 | colspan="2" style="background-color:#C0C0C0;" | No Nominations | |- | Jenna | Lily, Sara | |- | style="background-color:#CCCCCC;" | 9 | colspan="2" style="background-color:#C0C0C0;" | No Nominations | |}